Cut by Patricia McCormick: Response
by flightlessbird.cryinangel
Summary: It is about Cut by Patricia McCormick. It is quite short but it's my English homework
1. Chapter 1: Meaningful Mottos

Cut

I think that a motto that Amanda could live by is "My Body, My Choice." The reason I think this is would be a good motto because when she gets to Sick Minds she is saying how when she cuts herself it is equivalent to getting a tattoo or a piercing. She saying how it's her choice and it's a form of self-expression.

I think that a motto that is good for Sydney is "If life gets tough. You can always laugh it off." I think that this is a good motto for Sydney because she's always cracking jokes even though her life is peppered with problems.

I think that a motto that is good for Callie is "I want to get better." I think that this is a good motto for Callie because near the end she tells herself that a lot to remind herself that when things get bad she can't just cut herself out.

I think that a motto that is good for Becca is "I don't need anybody but myself." I think this a good motto for her because Debbie's always taking care of her and she betrays her then she goes off without her and it seem like she's telling everyone especially Amanda that she's not co-dependant.


	2. Chapter 2 New Narrator

Dear World,

I thought that Callie was weak and spineless but now I see it's all a show, and she's doing a great job of fooling them. Everyone's sorry for her, Sydney makes sure Callie's okay. Meanwhile, Callie goes and finds herself a piece of metal and she continues to cut herself. I want her as my friend now so we can find a way to decorate ourselves _together. _Callie seemed surprised that that little piece of metal piece of metal fell out of _her _pocket. She seemed like she wanted to do something with it but she didn't talk, she didn't move, she just stood there. I said something like "gutsy" and it really is gutsy. She always looks at me like I'm gross. What makes me so gross? She cuts, I cut. So, what makes her so much better than me. Maybe she's smarter, richer, funnier, more modest, prettier, faster, stronger, nicer, more talented than I am. World, am I really that gross? Is it because I have feelings? So does Callie! Otherwise she wouldn't be in this loonie bin with such an nonsensical name. Callie looks down on me but that doesn't mean I don't want to be her friend. I want to have a friend that I can slice myself with. I'm so lonely. I need someone to cut with me. Callie could be that person but she doesn't want to be. I understand. I wouldn't want to spend my time with me either.

Amanda, The girl who cuts herself


	3. Chapter 3: New Narrator

This is Adelaide Potter and recently a patient that was staying at Sea Pines Mental Hospital ran away . 15 year-old Callie was put in Sea Pines Mental Hospital because she was caught cutting herself. Callie had not been very co-operative with the staff throughout most of her stay at Sea Pines Mental Hospital but recently had shown some improvement.

Here is an interview with her roommate at Sea Pines Mental Hospital, Sydney:

"Did you expect this?" Asks our reporter.

"No. Callie has been doing so much better recently. She finally started talking to us and in group. I didn't see it coming at all." Sydney replies.

"Are you mad at her?"

"No. I think she should have stayed but I understand why she ran. I find myself wishing for life a lot especially as the weather gets warmer. If there's one thing I've learned at Sick Minds it's that we all have problems and we all need to work around them. Getting mad at her will just slow down the process."

"You said Sick Minds. Can you tell me what that is?"

"Oh right! It's my nickname for Sea Pines because Sea Pines just doesn't make sense. I think Sick Minds makes a lot of sense."

"Do you nickname things often?"

"Yeah. It's sort of my thing. I nicknamed Callie S.T. for Silent Treatment. Her talking is quite recent."

"Why do you think she didn't talk?"

"Maybe she was scared, maybe it was another reason. I don't know. It's not my business unless she lets it become mine."

Callie was returned to Sea Pines safely by her father. She is going to continue her stay at Sea Pines until it is okay for her to leave. She did not want to be interviewed.


End file.
